A Night to Remember
by zZ Sky Ninja Zz
Summary: Blake hates being in heat, never had a mate and always had to rely on herself. But that changes when one night, she is visited by a certain monkey tailed faunus. FIRST LEMON! BlackSun (BlakexSun) M rated.


A Night to Remember

**First Lemon fic and it's BlackSun (BlakexSun) since to my knowledge, such a fic doesn't exist. I believe this pairing deserves more love so if you people would please do fics on these two. Also, my OC is in this but he's not important. Let's begin.**

**All rights belong to Monty Oum of Roosterteeth.**

Heat.

That was what Blake hated the most, and as luck would have it, her cycle started today. It was just horrible. That constant itch that just needed scratched but to this day she has never had a mate to do that task. Adam was not interested in her like that, so he was out. Also because of the fact that their heat cycles never synced though Blake suspected he would never do it with her if that even happened, he had different girls to satisfy his needs. So Blake had to rely on herself to keep her satisfied.

Only it wasn't enough. She was still a virgin and always craved cock. The fact she was in an all girls team didn't help. There was one male person that recently joined but Weiss got to him before Blake, so that crossed him out as well.

Right now, she was sleeping, or trying to. Tossing and turning and sweating, she wanted to pleasure herself but didn't because of her teammates being not more than ten feet from her, and one of them was right above her snoring loudly. Sighing, she licked her newly grown fangs in anticipation.

Oh yeah, when faunus go into heat, they grow fangs. It's a way of actually claiming your mate, something Blake hopes to get soon otherwise someone is going to get hurt...

Her eyes snapped open as she smelled something. Pheremones. And it was male! This was too good to be true.

Quietly slipping out of bed, she sniffed again and found the scent right outside the dorm door. Blake quietly opened the door to find...

"Sun?" Blake blinked in surprise.

Sure enough, the person who she met a couple of weeks ago was right here in front of her. "Hey."

Blake blushed a little and bit her lip, of all the people, why him? She wanted him to be her mate ever since she met him, but couldn't ask over a number of things. Roman, shyness and her worrying if he was taken. But that didn't seem to be the case.

The monkey tailed boy was acting just like her. Breathing heavily, a slight blush on his face, and... was that fangs?

He nervously fiddled with his hands and looked down, which was very out of character for him. "Blake, I need to ask yo-"

Sun was suddenly pinned to the wall by a lust filled Blake. "Okay, let's cut to the chase. You need a mate, I need a mate. Right?"

Shocked, Sun nodded. "Right."

"And you are not taken correct?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

Smirking, Blake continued. "No, I'm not. And I'm taking that as a yes, you're not taken either correct?"

"Correct."

She then started sucking his neck, causing him to growl a little. "It seems we both have what we want. So what do you say? Wanna become mates?"

Sun smirked back with lust filled eyes. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Blake couldn't hold back any longer. She crashed her lips onto Sun's catching him off guard, which he recovered quickly and started kissing back.

Moaning, Blake ran her tongue over his lips begging for entrance which he eagerly obliged and opened his mouth. Now both were exploring each others mouthes with their tongues, moaning. They then fought for dominance which ended with Sun being the winner as he explored the cat faunus' mouth and trailing his tongue along her fangs. "Wanna take this somewhere else babe?"

Blake growled. "Shut up and fuck me already. But not here."

She grabbed his hand and lead him to a deserted classroom and closed the doors. Sun wasted not time and started ripping off her nightgown exposing her bare torso which instead of a bra, was a set of bandages wrapped around her C-Cup breasts. Blake then ripped off the monkey faunus' shirt off and started roaming her hands around his toned abs, shivering in pleasure at finally being able to experience this. Both looked at each other and knew what to do.

Sun opened his mouth and bit down hard o Blakes shoulder, his fangs sinking into her skin. She yelped a little so to ease the pain a little she quickly bit into Sun' own shoulder. Both stayed like that for a few seconds before withdrawing. Two bite marks fresh on their shoulder oozing a little blood. They had done it. They were now officially mates.

Blake took a few deep breaths to try and mask the numbing pain that was now on her left shoulder. "Right, main event. Let's go. Trousers off. Now!"

Sun caught her in a full on kiss agin while she groaned and decided to take matters in her own hands. She unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers and exposed his seven inch member which was already throbbing.

Blake started breathign heavily and licked her lips., a darker blush on her face. But before she can get started, Sun placed her on her back, making her yelp in surprise. "Can't leave you without pleasure now, can I?" He smirked.

Sun quickly withdrew Blakes black panties exposing her pussy. He also unwrapped the bandages surrounding her breasts allowing them to bounce around freely, Sun then lifted them into a position with Blakes face at his cock and his face at her pussy, he gave a long slow lick savouring the sweet taste causing Blake to moan loudly.

She wasted not time and slowly took the head into her mouth making her gag a litle as it was her first time doing it. Blake slowly bobbed her head up and down going deeper each time.

Both of them moaned at this sensation they have been been wanting for sooo long. Sun then shoved his tongue into Blakes virgin pussy causig her eyes to pop open and gave a long throaty moan which sent a shiver of pleasure down Suns rod. Blake then went deeper and deeper until the whole thing was in, she almost threw up couple of times so she slowly took a out, it going out with a loud 'POP' covered in a thin layer of her own saliva. Blake then took it in her hands and started pumping up and down.

Sun moaned at this and started rubbing her clit causing her to gasp loudly, then without warning, Blake flipped herself so she was straddling Sun. "Ready?"

Sun shook his head, confusing Blake. He sat up and slowly undid the bow revealing Blakes cat ears. He pecked her lips causingher to blush. "Now I am."

Blake closed her eyes, took a deep breath and lowered herself down until his member was touching her pussy. Bitng her lip, Blake lowered herself onto Suns rod causing the head to pop in aking them both moan loudly.

Sun groaned at the tightness he was feelign as Blakes walls wrapped around his member, Blake felt a slight discomfort and knew what was about to happen next. Deciding to get it over with, she leaned forward, capturing Suns lips to her own and slammed her hips down breaking her hymen.

Blake screamed in pain which luckily was muffled as Sun held her. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as the pain was almost unbearable as a small trickle of blood trailed down Suns rod.

"You okay?" Sun asked worried for his mate.

Blake nodded. "I'm fine. Just hurts the first time, give me a minute."

Sun nodded and the two stayed in that position, getting used to the feeling. Sun almost came when he went inside Blake, she was so tight. He wanted to get going but held back so Blake can get used to the feeling.

Eventually, Blake lifted her hips up causing them both to groan, she kept on going until just the head was in and slammed her hips down causing her to moan. She gave a lusty smile. "I'm ready."

Sun nodded and motioned for Blake to continue. She started bouncing up and down on his rod causing them both to moan loudly. This new feeling was amazing, much better than self-pleasuring that's for sure. With Suns member throbbing and Blakes walls constantly squeezing milking him it was clear one of them would cum soon, but neither of them wanted to. They wanted to make this a memorable night and cumming too soon wouldn't do.

"My turn kitty."

With a gasp of surprise, Blake realised she was on her back on the floor and Sun was on top of her and thrusted hard causing her to moan loudly again, she started wrapping her legs round his lips as his shaft went in and out of her soaking pussy, causing her to be in a state of bliss. She knew that someone would probably hear them as they weren't exactly being quiet, but she didn't care. She has anted this for so long and if anyone intterupted them she would kill.

Blake started moaning louder as Sun thrusted harder, grunting as Blakes walls started tightening around his cock as her tongue rolled out in her almost comatose state when she realised that her fangs were now gone, she looked at Sun and sure enough so were his. She grinned at this. The two of them were finally mates so they had no need of fangs anymore.

"I-I'm close." Blake said in between moans as she could feel a pressue building up in her.

With another yelp (God she was jumpy tonight) Sun put her on a desk and bent her over, grabbed her hips and started thrusting again.

"Oooohhhh yeeeeeaahhhhh, just like that..." Blake moaned with half closed eyes as her climax was nearing. She could tell Sun was too and so with one more way to finish this off, she decided to pull off a move. She spun aorund with his rod still inside her so she was on her back on the desk with her legs wrapped around him again. "I think I prefer this position, let's finish this off Sun."

Sun grinned and thrusted harder and faster rocking Blake back and forth, her breasts bouncing wildly. "Say my name."

But Blake couldn't talk due to her constant moaning. Sun grabbed her breasts and squeezed them while thrusting. "C'mon Blake, you can do it."

"S...Sun..." Blake moaned out.

Grinning, he continued. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"SUN!" Blake squeezed her legs around his waist, the pleasure becoming to much for her as she was getting pounded and her breasts squeezed, she threw her head around as her cat ears twitched violently. "FUCK ME HARDER! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Sun blinked in surprise, sex really changed Blake into a different person. "That's better."

He couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm gonna cum Blake! Where do you want it?"

As she was moaning while getting pounded, she thought with what little sense she had left. "In."

"You sure?"

Blake looked with lust filled eyes and gave him a full on snog. "Yes."

Sun smiled and grunted as he thusted harder and faster, his rod throbbing and Blake tightening causing them both great pleasure, sweat rolling off their bodies as their session almost came to an end. Blake then screamed loudly as she came.

"SUUUUUUUUUUNNN!"

Her juices sprayed all over his member, that was all he needed.

"BLAAAAAAAAAKE!"

He screamed as he came. His sperm shooting up inside her womb, but he kept thrusting as his cum ws still shooting, none of them noticed Blakes belly started to swell a little as she was filled up.

Both of them were trying to catch their breath as Sun pulled out, both their cum leaking out of Blakes pussy as the female faunus collapsed on the desk, panting. "That. Was. Amazing..."

Chucklig a little, Sun stood up. "Glad you enjoyed it." He walked over to his discarded clothes while Blake looked confused. "Where are you going?"

Putting on his clothes, Sun answered. "Can't stay here, if I did we would both get in trouble for having sex in a classroom."

Blakes eyes widened as her senses came back to her. "Oh god... I'm gonna get expelled!"

Shaking his head, Sun threw her nightgown to her. "Not if we act fast."

Nodding, Blake discarded the bandages as they take forever to do. "Uh, where are my panties?"

Sun grinned and twirled her panties in his fingers. "A little memento of our night."

Blake blushed dark red a sshe muttered. "Pervert..."

"Well, this pervert is now your mate."

Blake realised that as she checked her shoulder, where two red spots were now staining her nightgown. She smiled brightly as she now had a mate. "Will I see you again?"

Sun planted a kiss on her lips and looked into her amber eyes. "Of course I will, I'll always be around. But I have to go now, I wasn't exactly invited in."

He started to run to the window when Blake said. "Sun!"

He turned around to see Blake putting her bow back on, smiling. She walked over to him, cupped his cheeks and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

He saluted. "You're welcome, see you soon Blake." and with that, he jumped out leaving a blushing Blake.

Picking up her discarded bandages, Blake started walking towards er dorm again. She was happy. She finally got a mate, that annoying itch was gone, for now at least. Also, her fangs were gone too! Blake then closed her eyes, feeling the cum inside of her and sighed happily. She was gonna sleep good tonight.

Quietly opening the door, Blake breathed a sigh of relief as her team was still asleep so they never heard her or even knew she was gone. She blushed when she realised she had nothing undr her nightgown, since Sun took her panties.

"Know what? I don't care."

With a happy sigh, she got into bed and for the first time since her heat cycles began, drifted off to sleep, with a smile on her face.

Yep, it was certainly a Night to Remember.

**Well, what did you guys think? Good? If you want me to continue this say so in the reviews. Like I said, this is a pairing which deserves more love so please make it happen people. Anyway, sorry if it seems rushed.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the Gods of Budder protect you.**


End file.
